


INCARCEROUS

by soiguessimgaynow



Series: UNAPOLOGETIC [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthology, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Control Top Harry, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Draco likes Cuddling, Draco low-key sub and high-key loving it, Drarry, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harry is possessive, Humor, Kinky top Harry, M/M, Mild Breathplay, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiguessimgaynow/pseuds/soiguessimgaynow
Summary: Draco won't stop teasing Harry while he's trying to study. On a whim, he casts a spell to tie Draco up. Neither of them expect it to turn them on so much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: UNAPOLOGETIC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 717
Collections: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy





	INCARCEROUS

**Author's Note:**

> Draco won't stop teasing Harry while he's trying to study. On a whim, he casts a spell to tie Draco up. Neither of them expect it to turn them on so much.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you, Potter?"

Green eyes slid closed as Harry Potter rubbed at the bridge of his nose in annoyance, glasses lifting at the action. With deep breaths, he reminded himself for the third time that night that throwing Draco Malfoy out the window was not an option. It had taken over a year of nagging to get the boy to admit he liked Harry back, he couldn't just throw all that hard work away over one unpleasant evening.

A fluttering sound filled the air as Draco strode across the room, robe billowing around him as he dumped himself at the foot of Harry's bed. Head rested against the poster the blond frowned, fingers reaching out to flick at the edge of one of the many books covering the brunet's red and gold sheets.

"Surely this can wait until tomorrow," He tried again, casting bored grey eyes over to the other boy. Harry all but glared back at Malfoy, wand suspended in the air as he cut off whatever spell he was ready to attempt.

"The entire purpose of you being here is to help me with my Transfiguration, Draco," Harry reminded, earning a hard eye roll from the Slytherin student.

"If I knew you were being serious about studying I wouldn't have agreed to come over," He muttered, smirking at the low flush that settled in the brunet's cheeks at the implying words. "Isn't this more your bushy-haired friend's domain? I'm sure she would love nothing more than to bark at you about incorrect pronunciation."

"When are you going to let your grudge against Hermione go?" Harry all but groaned, running a hand down his face as Draco's grew more scowling. "You can't hold the duel against her forever."

"I can do whatever I please, Potter," Draco said hotly, raising his chin in defiance while Harry just shook his head fondly.

"If you're going to be a pain at least come over here and explain this spell to me," Harry caved, clearing up space on the bed beside him for Draco. Pleased, the other boy crawled up the bed, dropping down heavily at the brunet's side before glancing at the spellbook. Taking out his own wand Draco lazily waved it in the air.

"This is truly elementary stuff, Potter," the blond said and Harry ignored the barb as Draco muttered the spell. "Crinus Muto."

In an instant, Draco's hair shifted from its usual platinum blond to raven black, a change that had Harry bark out a surprised laugh.

"No, that's disturbing. Change it back," Harry ordered, hand stifling further laughter as Draco ruffled his new locks.

"That's very rude of you to say, Potter," Draco said pouting to himself until Harry slung an arm around his neck, pressing a giddy laugh to the other boy's cheek. With a put-upon sigh, Draco changed his hair back. "Happy now?"

"Thrilled," Harry said, attention already directed back to the open book in front of him. "I might save practicing that one for another night. Ron had a mix up in class yesterday, gave himself a rather unflattering moustache that I don't want to risk imposing on myself."

"I think you'd suit facial hair," Draco hummed, brushing a hand along the jut of Potter's jaw, who tried desperately not to let the effect of his touch show. Harry had gotten lost in the moment earlier, but now he truly did need to study. McGonagall was expecting him to show her tomorrow that he could, in fact, do the bird-conjuring spell he had failed to get right earlier that day. His nerves had gotten the better of him in class, thrown as always by how easily the spell had come to Hermione, who sent a flutter of perfectly formed birds out the tip of her wand. It was supposed to be the easiest conjuring spell yet there Harry was, at ten in the evening, still unable to execute it.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, brain slow to pick up what Draco had just said as he mouthed _Avis_ over and over to himself until the word began to roll naturally off the tip of his tongue.

"I'm not sure," Draco admitted, hand now slowly descending down Harry's neck, only stopping when he reached his chest. "I think I like the idea of you looking a little more rugged. Sully the good boy image you've got going on."

Whatever response Harry had at the comment Draco made died the instant the other boy's mouth fell on his own. Their movements were smooth, unhurried as the blond nipped the Gryffindors bottom lip, teasing for entry that was immediately granted. Harry lost himself in the sensations, all but dragging Draco closer to him, pinning the boy into his warm sheets as he let his tongue ponder past plush lips and into a hot mouth. Moaning, it was only when his hand landed on his discarded wand that Harry remembered what they were doing in his room in the first place. Jerking back he ignored Draco's confused huff, the blond's hands immediately linking around his neck in an attempt to bring him back down again. And boy was that tempting. Flush high in his cheeks and lips ruby red, Draco's debauched expression was making it increasingly hard for Harry to turn away when all he wanted was to go back to thoroughly ruining him.

"Draco," He sighed, words intended to be scowling but coming out far too fond and flustered. Draco dragged his tongue along his bottom lip, clearly uncaring of Harry's internal struggle. His hands settled on his belt, slowly tugging the zip down as fingers encroached on the growing bulge sitting there.

"Don't you dare," Harry warned, desire swirling in his eyes as Draco ignored him. The blond let out a soft moan, jerking himself in unrushed flicks of his wrist, eyes trained on Harry's.

"Don't I dare what, Potter?" Draco said, a pleased smirk on his face that broke into a high pitched whine as he slid his thumb across the slit of his cock. White teeth dug into a plush bottom lip and Harry fidgeted, wanting nothing more than to slap Draco's hand aside, replace it with his own, be the reason his boyfriend was all but writhing in his sheets. Instead, he casted a reluctantly look at his Transfiguration book, ready to admit defeat and flip the thing closed, when a spell caught his eye.

_Incarcerous: a spell that, when uttered, will instantaneously rope and bind the person its caster has directed the spell at._

A tied-up Draco Malfoy meant a Draco unable to seduce Harry with carnal thoughts and imagery. Eyeing the blond who had flung his shirt across the room, pants around his ankles as he unashamedly got himself off, Harry raised his wand and muttered a single word.

"Incarcerous."

The result was immediate, causing Harry to jump slightly as thin ropes wound themselves around Draco's chest from seemingly out of nowhere. Looping and twisting around his pale torso, it was only seconds later that the blond was incapacitated. Arms glued to his sides, legs free, Draco's chest rose and fell dramatically as his eyes rapidly darted around the room.

"What on earth is this, Potter?" He spat, shoulders wiggling as he attempted to break free. "Did you seriously just string me up like cattle?"

"You were being distracting," Harry explained, as strange feeling settled in his gut at the sight before him. A naked Draco, flushed right down to his chest, and still hard with no means to relieve himself. "Figured if you weren't going to help me, or leave, this was the second-best thing."

Draco scowled further, grey eyes flickering with fury and something else. Tearing his own gaze away, Harry hunched further over his notes and aimed his wand ahead. He would get the spell done by the end of the night if it killed him. It wasn't hard, Harry reminded himself when his shaky whisper of Avis failed to produce any birds. In all honesty, the brunet was surprised his wand hadn't just burst into flames in order to save him the embarrassment of failing yet again. It was after a few more weak attempts that Harry's ears pricked to the sound of soft pants mumbled into the sheets beside him. Weary, the Gryffindor glance out of the corner of his eye only to have his jaw nearly drop clear off his face at the sight which greeted him. At some point during Harry's distracted spell casting, Draco has rolled over onto his front. The side of his face pressed into the red sheets, eyes shut in pleasure, the blond had been busy grinding his hips into the mattress in torturously slow rolls. Harry's wand clattered silently from his hand, immediately swallowed flying pages as the brunet frantically kicked his books aside and invaded his boyfriend's space. With strong hands, he gripped Draco's hips, pressing them hard into the mattress to still all future movement.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked and the words rolled off his tongue raggedly, as if every breath pained him. Draco shuddered, eyes flitting open and so overblown by his pupils Harry couldn't help the groan that echoed out from him.

"Relieving myself of some tension since you appear to be indisposed at the moment," The blond replied, testily pushing against Potter's hold. When the brunet strengthened his grip, Draco went lack, looking for too pleased with himself when he lowered his gaze back to the sheets. "I truly was trying not to distract you."

"Liar." the brunet said, shaking his head as he draped his body properly along the bound blond's form. The skin was hot, dangerously so, and Harry couldn't help but drag his tongue along the gentle sloop of Draco's neck before speaking again. "I should just throw you out into the hallway at this point, maybe then you'll learn your lesson."

"As if you'd ever voluntarily let someone see me naked," Draco scoffed though the words were a little breathless as he craned his head back just enough to smirk at the green-eyed boy. "I'm sure you'd like to keep this image all to yourself."

Well, the Slytherin had him there. Unconsciously, Harry grip tightened on Draco's hips as he imagined another person's eyes enjoying how beautiful he looked while restricted. He imagined invisible hands sliding along Draco's skin, making the boy moan and shudder and– No, Harry wouldn't have that.

"Although, since you've made a right mess of your notes... Maybe we should both stop pretending that drilling me into the mattress isn't the only thought you have right now in that air chamber you call a head, Potter," the blond quipped and this time Harry was in full control of his body as he took hold of soft blond hair and pulled tautly.

"Insulting me isn't going to do you any favours, Malfoy," Harry warned, biting his lip at the shaky moan Draco let out at having been addressed by his last name. Something Harry rarely did, and which mad Draco keen every time it occurred.

"Fine, but if you want me to stop speaking then you best keep my mouth preoccupied in other ways, Potter." the blond smirked, pressing back against Harry's tight fist. He gasped when the brunet suddenly let go, face planting into hot sheets as Harry slipped off the bed and left Draco's body cold in his absence. Moments later soft hands gripped his shoulders, yanking him to his knees. Draco blinked up when Harry pointed at the ground at the end of his bed, tilting his head in mock confusion. If Potter didn't state what he wanted, Draco wasn't going to help him out.

"Kneel on the floor, Draco," Harry ordered and the blond's eyes fluttered shut at the demanding tone, legs shaky as he stepped off the bed and followed the command. "I'll be sure to keep you preoccupied."

Harry waited until Draco had lowered himself back onto his knees against the hardwood floors. The sight was serene, something Harry wished desperately to be able to photograph, to be able to look back at over and over again. Instead, he stood and stared for a moment, dragging a hand along the curve of Draco's jaw as he sat himself on the edge of the bed before him. Harry wasted no time in spreading his legs, dragging the zipper of his pants down while Draco watched in reverence. Grey eyes never wavered as the brunet took himself in hand, stroking slowly before waving Draco to come forward. And he did, knees landing hard on the wood as he shuffled forward to all but shove his face into the groove of Harry's hip, mouthing desperately against the fabric until Harry took control of his movements. Strong fingers threaded into his hair, yanking at the strands and directing Draco's mouth to hot flesh. The blond sunk into his motions, trusting Harry guide and balance him.

Draco moaned as the tip of Harry's cock brushed against his parted lips, slipping down the slick flat of his tongue and towards the back of his throat. Relaxing his muscles, Draco took him in as far as he could, heady eyes raising to stare into bright green orbs behind fogging glasses. Leaning in further, Draco worked his way down Harry's cock until it choked him slightly. He made to pull back when the brunet's grip tightened, holding him in place and Draco moaned, fingers clenching into fists at his sides, aching to run over any part of his lover at this point. When Harry finally pulled back, gave Draco a moment to gasp and regain his breath, the blond croaked a single plea.

"I need you, Harry. Now, please." He begged, a shaky moan escaping him when Potter nodded, already shoving his pants down his legs then discarding them into a corner. Draco gasped in surprise when Harry all but shoved him to the floor, hands coming up at the last second to cushion his head against the fall. Frantic lips claimed his own and Draco gave into them, pleased by Harry's seeming loss of control. Chest heaving against his, the brunet broke their lips to whisper into the air and Draco startled when Harry's bedside table skidded across the room before collapsing on its side, drawer shooting open and launching a bottle of lube into Potter's awaiting hand.

"You can do all that, but conjuring a bird gives you a migraine?" Draco remarked dryly, groaning when Harry shoved his legs up and towards his chest, exposing his ass to the cool air. Nearly ripping off his shirt and tie, the brunet wasted no time slicking up his fingers before driving one into Draco's tight entrance. The Slytherin cried out, shaking as Harry threw either leg over his shoulders, smiling cheekily down at the writhing blond as he hastily prepped him.

"What happened to keeping quiet?" Harry quipped back just as he slid a second finger inside Draco and curled them both upwards. The blond moaned, head knocking back against the wood as his body arched, hungrily taking in more of the digits inside him.

"What happened to keeping my mouth occupied?" Draco argued back, preening when Harry knocked his legs down, forcing the blond to hook his ankles behind Harry's back as he suddenly thrust inside him. The stretch burned in the best way, the Slytherins toes curling as Harry pressed hips against Draco's ass as tightly as possible, forcing Draco to take in every inch of him. Discarding his glasses to the floor, the brunet ran his tongue along the pale strip of Draco's neck, worrying the skin with his teeth until it grew near purple, kissing the spots gently once he was done. Working his way up by the time he reached his boyfriend's mouth, Draco was trembling, delicious pleas spilling from red lips, begging Harry to move, to fuck him already. His eyes all but rolled back when Harry finally pulled out, dragging torturously slow against Draco's inner walls, making sure every second was felt before he slammed back inside him roughly, skidding them a half-inch across the floor and Draco keened, loving every minute of it.

"Harder." He grunted out when Harry had given up on teasing him, picking up a steady rhythm that had both of them breathing hard. Kissing was no longer an option, though their lips stayed pressed together more often than not, groans slipping through alongside each rapid intake of breath. A hand pawed at Draco's thigh, hiking his leg a little higher up as Harry grabbed his ass and moved his hips faster, squeezing the soft skin until the Slytherin whimpered at the dig of nails.

"You like that?" Harry whispered, mouthing over the bolt of Draco's jaw, dragging teeth down until he could feel the blond's heartbeat against his lips.

"Harder," Draco repeated and Harry let out a mirthless chuckle, lifting his head to stare the other boy down. With a final squeeze, he dragged his hand up the Slytherin's body until it reached the slope of his throat. Maintaining eye contact, Harry placed a light pressure, the touch imploring. At the smile which broke out on Draco's lips, followed by a curt nod, he tightened his hold and watched as Draco let out a choked moan. Picking up his pace, Harry slammed his hips against Draco's, lost in the pleasure that was his body, and growing desperate to come but unwilling to do so until Draco orgasmed first. Tilting his hips slightly, Harry slowed down long enough to seek out the spot inside Draco that made his back arch like a cat, eyes drifting shut as he panted Harry's name, voice wrecked with pleasure. Finding it, he released Draco's throat long enough to grip his weeping cock, stroking firmly as his own cock pounded against Draco's prostate relentlessly.

"Come for me," He said, brushing his lips against the blond's ear and relishing every laboured breath that reached his own.

Draco moaned, legs tight around Harry's waist as he drew him in closer, near screaming when his orgasm finally hit. Hot streaks of come coated his bound chest, leaking over Harry's hand, who worked him through it until Draco's groans became pained. Reclaiming his hold on the blond's hips, Harry mindlessly thrusted into Draco's still shuddering body, eyes focused on the blissed-out expression staring back at him as he chased after his own release.

"So good," Draco smiled, voice slurred as he let out a breathless moan of Harry's name and the Gryffindor was gone. Lips parted, he hunched over Draco, spilling inside him with a final thrust that took the air out of his lungs. Collapsing into the crook of the blond's flushed neck, Harry bit down on the reddened and bruised skin, savouring the salty taste of sweat and Draco, slowly coming down from his high.

"I can't feel my arms," Draco croaked after a few minutes upholding Harry's weight. The brunet chuckled, rolling over and wincing as cold wood greeted his furnace-like back.

"I can't really feel my legs," Harry countered, a pleased sigh escaping him.

Draco snorted, blinking up at the ceiling for a moment before responding. "Mind untying me now, the feeling's starting to lose its luxury now that this is all over and we're disgustingly sweaty."

Shaky hands made work of loosening the ropes, aided by a pair of a forgotten knife found idling under Harry's bed. Groaning, Draco shook out his arms, rolling his wrists to regain circulation before curling up into Potter's side. Though he would never admit it, one of his favorite parts of having sex was being able to cuddle up to Harry afterward. Feel the Gryffindor tiredly run his fingers through his hair, half-heartedly immediately attempt to start the next round though barely conscious enough to guide his mouth to Draco's own. He kissed Harry back adoringly still, taking the time to run his hands over his boyfriend's chest and arms, squeezing the toned flesh and grazing his nails against his hipbones until Harry scurried away from the touch, ticklish.

"We'll have to do this again," He muttered against the brunet's lips, breaking off into a chuckle when Harry all but hauled him on top of him.

"So long as you actually promise to help me practice my spells once we regain the ability to stand up," Harry countered and Draco huffed.

"The floor was murder on my knees and back. I may need a couple hours, possibly a massage too," He smirked suggestively, guiding the brunet's hands to the small of his back. Draco's gasp broke off into laughter when Harry grabbed tight handfuls of his ass, kneading the flesh before patting each cheek gently.

"Education first, then I'll pamper you the entire night," Harry stated, pressing a firm kiss to Draco's forehead, which the blond pretended not to enjoy.

"What makes you think I'm staying the night with you, Potter?" He scowled, though his eyes were teasing.

Harry gripped Draco's chin suddenly, tipping the blond's head back far enough to let him run the flat of his tongue along Draco's trembling stretched neck. "You're foolish if you think for a second I'm done with you, Malfoy."

An excited shudder ran its way across Draco's spine and he grinned.

"We better hit the books then, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
